Jeanette's New Love
by simonetteluver127
Summary: Jeanette leaves Simon heart broken. Will Jeanette finally come to her senses in time or will she be to late? R&R! I AM BEGGING YOU WITH ALL MY HEART FOR YOU TO REVIEW AFTER READING! IT MEANS A LOT! THANK YOU SO MUCH! :]
1. Chapter 1

**NEW LOVE**

It has been a week since Jeanette had broken up with Simon. Simon has been taking the break up really hard. He would sit in his room and ask himself a series of questions. What did I do wrong? Is she mad at me? Did I not show her how much I loved her? Why did she leave? What am I going to do without her?

One day Simon was in his room alone pondering himself with these questions over and over again he finally stopped for a minute and all was quiet until he burst out in tears. Tears were rolling down his face as quickly as his little eyes could produce them. He had two long dark lines reaching from his eyes down to his neck where his tears had fallen.

Alex the name kept running through his mind.

"Why did she leave me for Alex?" "Why?"

**MEANWHILE DOWNSTAIRS WITH ALVIN, THEO, ELLIE, AND BRITT**

"Eleanor do you think you could go check on Simon?" Alvin asked.

"Sure" She said jumping off the couch and running upstairs.

Right before she was about to knock on Simon's door she heard a beautiful voice. It was singing.

"Breakeven"

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing

Just prayin' to a God that I don't believe in

'Cause I got time while she got freedom

'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even

Her best days will be some of my worst

She finally met a man that's gonna put her first

While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping

'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even... even... no

What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?

And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK?

I'm falling to pieces, yeah,

I'm falling to pieces

Eleanor started to cry hearing how much pain Simon was in.

They say bad things happen for a reason

But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding

'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving

And when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even... no

What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?

And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK?

I'm falling to pieces, yeah,

I'm falling to pieces, yeah,

I'm falling to pieces

(One still in love while the other one's leaving)

I'm falling to pieces

('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even)

Oh, you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain

You took your suitcase, I took the blame.

Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, ooh

'Cause you left me with no love and honour to my name.

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing

Just prayin' to a God that I don't believe in

'Cause I got time while she got freedom

'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break...

No, it don't break

No, it don't break even, no

What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?

And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK?

(Oh glad you're okay now)

I'm falling to pieces, yeah

I'm falling to pieces, yeah

(Oh I'm falling, falling)

I'm falling to pieces,

(One still in love while the other one's leaving)

I'm falling to pieces

('Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even)

Oh, it don't break even no

Oh, it don't break even no

Oh, it don't break even no

As Simon finished the song Eleanor burst through the door and hugged Simon as hard as possibly.

"Don't worry Simon I will make Jeanette come to her senses"


	2. Chapter 2

**PART 2**

When Jeanette returned from the library Eleanor had a talk with her.

"Look Jeanette I know you love Alex and all but Simon is just beating himself up about the breakup"

"I know but I love Alex more"

"Jeanette you would think a whole lot differently if you heard him talking to himself all day and singing and crying himself to sleep" "I think you should go talk to him" Eleanor said.

"OK" Jeanette said while walking into the kitchen.

"Um Jeanette Simon's room is upstairs" Eleanor said.

"I know I just wanted to bring him this" She said holding up a cheese ball and hurrying upstairs.

Jeanette knocked on his door and asked "May I come in"

Simon immediately knew that angelic voice. "No" He said trying not to sound like he had been crying.

"Simon please"

"Please not now"

"But Simon pleases"

"OK make it quick" He said giving in.

Jeanette walked in and saw Simon lying on his bed with his face planted in a pillow trying to stop crying. She then sat down beside him.

"Look Simon your still my friend but I'm in a relationship with Alex now"

"I know" He whimpered.

"Look I brought you something"

"What is it"

"Look"

So Simon quickly looked up and saw the cheese ball and hid his face again.

That short second Jeanette saw complete sadness in his eyes. His fur was soaked from tears and his eyes were blood shot from crying so much.

"I don't want it" He mumbled.

"Simon I didn't know you were this upset"

"Just please go away"

"But Simon"

"Please"

So then she left with tears in her eyes and ran to the bathroom.

"What have I done" She asked herself.

She then ran to the phone in tears and dialed Alex's cell phone.

"Hello Jeanette are you OK"

"Look Alex I'm sorry but I'm breaking up with you there is someone who needs me more"

Then she hung up the phone and ran to Simon's room and flew the door open.

"Simon I am so sorry please forgive me please" She begged with tears rolling down her face.

"Jeanette I will always forgive you because I can never stay mad at your beautiful face"

"So it's all a happy ending and they got back together and all that ushy gushy stuff.

The end." Alvin said shutting off the video camera.

"This is A grade work because I did awesome filming" Alvin said.

Jeanette and Simon just rolled their eyes.

**THE END**

**SO THEY GOT AN A. AND ALVIN BRAGGED FOR DAYS. THANKS FOR READING! :]**


End file.
